Believe It, Beloved
by Cullenista
Summary: What did Alice & Jasper do while Bella was asleep in that Phoenix hotel room? Alice is anxious and he’ll do anything to calm her down. A one shot set during that troubled time in Twilight because we can never get enough Alice & Jazz love. Can we? Huh?


_**Believe it, beloved**_

_AN: This takes place during Twilight, when Alice and Jasper guard Bella in the hotel, on the run from James. This was written in response to a challenge from I am Fizz for some Alice and Jasper love. I'm all for that, so here it is.  
_

* * *

"What is the point of having an ability like mine if I can't use it to help the people I love?" Alice sounded so anguished. I tried to send a wave of calm her way but she shook it off. 

"Stop it, Jazz. I'm in control. I just feel guilty. Let me feel it for a while. I know Edward blames me." 

We were sitting side by side on the sofa of our hideout hotel suite in Phoenix, TV on with the sound muted so as not to waken Bella, asleep in the bedroom. The heavy draperies were drawn across the windows, shutting out the bright, hot desert sun. Alice couldn't stop fidgeting next to me. 

"He is too busy blaming himself to blame you, Alice."

"I know. He's tearing himself up over this."

"This is what he gets, falling in love with a human."

"I know you think he's crazy, but he's never been in love before; it's not his fault he fell in love with Bella. And she fell in love with him, too, which I think is an even bigger stretch. She's going to be part of our family someday, Jazz. No matter what happens, that part of my vision just has to come true. Edward doesn't want to accept that she will become one of us, but I've seen it so many times, I know it is real."

"I still can't believe he can be so close to her all the time, and kiss her, and not give in to what every instinct is telling him to do." 

"He's fighting more than one demon where she is concerned. The kissing is just the tip of the iceberg, no pun intended." A smile played on her delicate lips, but her brow was still drawn.

I smiled anyway. If she could make a joke perhaps my distraction was working. "Oh believe me, I know the struggle he goes through when he's around her. The waves of desire rolling off of him have as much to do with her body as with her blood. I suppose he knows he could crush her with one fingertip…"

"Yes, he knows all too well. I caught him practicing in the kitchen with two dozen eggs last week. He was trying to crack them open without destroying the shell."

"How did he do?

"At first not so well, but he kept trying. He really loves her. I don't know what it's going to take to make him understand they can't go on forever as they are. She has to become one of us if they are going to have any kind of a future together. And he refuses to even discuss it." Alice leapt up from the sofa and began to pace nervously, but she was so graceful she merely appeared to be gliding from one side of the room to the other. 

I hated to see her so upset and worried. "He can be very stubborn," I offered.

"So can she. I think he has met his match, in more ways than one. It's too bad he can't read her mind because then he would know exactly how much she cares about him." 

"He's so focused on tracking James right now I doubt he has time to think about anything else."

"Well, when he has time he will blame me for allowing those monsters to come into our lives. When this is all over. If anything serious happens to Bella he will never forgive me, and I won't forgive myself, either."

"Alice, there is plenty of blame to go around if you want to play that game." I thought it might relieve some of her tension if I could refocus her thoughts somewhere else. 

She perched on the coffee table facing me and gazed deeply into my eyes. I took her tiny hands in my own and began to rub soothing circles on the back of her hands. I wanted nothing more than to ease her fears but she kept resisting. But I had to make her feel better somehow. I decided to try to persuade her with words. 

"Edward had trouble reading their thoughts because they concealed them. And there's no way you could have known what they were planning before they laid eyes on Bella. She hadn't entered their minds before they arrived and saw us playing baseball. And even then, I should have been able to feel what they felt, but they hid that too. I knew they were hiding something, but I just thought it was because of their different eating habits, and how they were a bit uncomfortable around us. We were all fooled."

"They are evil. James especially. It is bad enough that we have to deal with them, but if James ever got a hold of Bella, he wouldn't just kill her, he would torture her first. He likes to play with his victims; he is sick. I can't bear to think of the pain he would put her through. And it would destroy Edward. We would lose him. He would never be able to forgive himself if she was killed like that." 

I had enough; I sent a massive wave of calm at her and she took a deep breath, nodding at me. 

"I'm sorry Jazz; this is just so difficult. I feel like a trapped animal here, just waiting for James to find us." 

"I'm not afraid of James. I've taken down dozens like him. He is scum. And he's not going to find us. We lost them. We're safe if we all stay right here. We just can't let her out of our sight." Alice seemed to be relaxing somewhat. She just needed a bit more reassurance.

"Thank goodness she can sleep. It seems to be a coping mechanism for her. Wouldn't it be wonderful to go to sleep and wake up and find all your worries were over?" She ran her delicate hand gracefully though her short, dark hair. She was so beautiful, and so concerned about everyone else. 

"All my worries were over the moment I stumbled into that diner and saw you for the first time," I said softly. 

I didn't need to have a special power to feel the love that was radiating from her tiny body. She moved over and sat in my lap, putting her arms around my neck. 

"I was the one who got lucky that day, Jasper Whitlock. You were my dream come true." 

Alice's soft lips gently brushed my own. It reminded me of our first kiss. Tentative and shy, yet so sure, so right. As if it were meant to be. I sent her a wave of pure love and she finally relaxed in my arms.

* * *

AN: I've never written anything in Jasper's POV before, but this just came to me, whole, and so here it is. Let me know how I did, please. And take a look at my long story, _Blue Moon Over Manka's_; just posted Chapter 15. 


End file.
